User talk:MmmmChocolate
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Underneath It All page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 18:56, February 4, 2012 Re: Question Because the wiki blocks me for a few days while I get my username changed. Degrassi90210 21:06, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Not much hbu? Degrassi90210 00:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) So what's up? Degrassi90210 19:00, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Ahaha thanks. Are you going to Tim Horton's tomorrow? Degrassi90210 21:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC) OK but please ''don't order HC, because it's too warm for that, and don't buy CM because it can be purchased from No Frills. lmao http://i1091.photobucket.com/albums/i398/whatever171/lmao.gif[[User:90210Degrassi|Degrassi90210]] 17:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I like the mocha ice capp, I don't like the mint chocolate one because they add the whipped cream on it, and I hate whipped cream on top of bevrages. Degrassi90210 00:38, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I know, and when your finished with your drink, it just sits there on the bottom of the cup. Have you seen the latest 90210 yet? Degrassi90210 16:41, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Cool I'm there! See you tomorrow! Degrassi90210 17:23, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Tim horton's was ''great! ''But we should've watched 90210. Degrassi90210 18:09, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Definetely! Degrassi90210 01:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Tina! Degrassi90210 16:32, March 25, 2012 (UTC) So are you as sad as I am at the death of Ivy's ex-husband Raj? Degrassi90210 21:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I know it's so sad!! It's even worse than when I cried at the death of these two. Poor Ivy, she had everything going so great, but then she had to deal with the death of her Ex-husband. :( and her other boyfriend is dead two, the one that got Ivy into photography. Degrassi90210 22:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I guess it's our own opinion. Dixion is actually being a jerk now, before he used to be kind and caring towards his Ex's now, he's being selfish. Can you believe he ''still didn't tell Ade about his record label? After all she's done for him? I feel bad for her now! Why couldn't he be that same sweet guy who loved/cared for Silver and Ivy?Degrassi90210 03:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) How did you even find out about that? Degrassi90210 03:34, March 26, 2012 (UTC) HELL YEAH!! Degrassi90210 22:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sheldon is AWESOME!! Penny's my favorite female. :) Degrassi90210 00:24, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Amy sucks... BAZINGA! Degrassi90210 00:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I'd be delighted Degrassi90210 00:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: New icon request My icon = my choice. And this icon is not depressing! You're lucky I didn't use Raj's dead body! Degrassi90210 22:42, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, you win. (2 more days!) Degrassi90210 00:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm talking about The Big Bang Theory! Lol ps 90210 is on tonight :) I might see it tomorrow. Degrassi90210 00:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Are you excited? Degrassi90210 03:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to watch it on Saturday, as well as Degrassi & 90210? Degrassi90210 19:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Friendship... no relationship... maybe Degrassi90210 21:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I' thinking of making a page for BLT and Michelle. Degrassi90210 00:41, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Get on facebook. I need to tell you something. Degrassi90210 02:20, March 29, 2012 (UTC)